blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Drap Trappers
Drap Trappers is a mid-boss in Blaster Master Zero, appearing in Area 1. It later reappears in Area 9. Physical Appearance Drap Trappers are capsuled-shaped with flattened ends, each featuring a single eye. Each Drap Trapper has a different color. The first Drap Trapper is green with a cyan eye and gray caps on its sides. The second Drap Trapper is orange with an orange eye and gray caps on its sides. The third Drap Trapper is purple with a pink eye and dark red caps. General Information Drap Trappers appear as the second mid-boss in the Forest Area. Defeating them normally grants the Ignition Bomb Sub-weapon, which allows Jason to place down explosives that can be manually detonated by pressing the Sub-weapon button a second time. In Destroyer Mode, defeating them drops a health refill. Attacks The Drap Trappers arena has four openings on the top and bottom walls, with three openings on the left and right walls. The Green Drap Trapper moves vertically, going in and out of the holes in the top and bottom walls; it leaves behind two Ignition Bombs. The Orange Drap Trapper moves horizontally, going in and out of the holes in the left and right walls; it leaves behind five Ignition Bombs. The Purple Drap Trapper can move both vertically and horizontally, leaving behind two or three Ignition Bombs, before positioning itself in the center and igniting all of the Ignition Bombs; it then exits through one of the holes in the walls and the cycle continues. If the Purple Drap Trapper is defeated, the Ignition Bombs will instead detonate a short period of time after being set down. Simply touching an Ignition Bomb, even if it’s not detonating, will still deal damage. Strategy The cycle of Drap Trappers is always green, orange, purple; if one of the colors is absent, it will be skipped over. Drap Trappers appear in the openings in the walls for a brief period of time before sliding across the arena, leaving Ignition Bombs in their wake. This brief period of not moving gives the player time to act, taking an appropriate position and being ready to fire. Any Ignition Bombs left behind can be destroyed prematurely, preventing them from performing a damaging explosion; destroying the Ignition Bombs can also result in Sub-weapon, Health, and Gun Capsules. Due to the arena’s rectangular layout, with a greater length than width, the Green Drap Trapper stays vulnerable for the shortest period of time; the Purple Drap Trapper stays vulnerable for the longest period of time due to it stopping in the middle of the arena to detonate the Ignition Bombs. The green and orange Drap Trappers have the same amount of health; the Purple Drap Trapper has 4/3 their health. Drap Trappers are weak to Diffusion, causing the one being attacked to be stunned for a period of time and taking more damage than usual. Using Diffusion’s extra damage and stun can make quick work of the Drap Trappers, defeating them in less than 40 seconds. Destroyer Mode Drap Trappers is immune to all Gun types except Blaster and one more for each Drap Trapper. The Green Drap Trapper isn’t immune to Penetrator, the Orange Drap Trapper isn’t immune to Diffusion, and the Purple Drap Trapper isn’t immune to Auto. As Penetrator isn’t very damaging and the Green Drap Trapper stays vulnerable for the shortest period of time, it is recommended to use Grenades instead of Penetrator. If the player doesn’t have Auto, Diffusion, or Penetrator, the Ignition Bombs can be destroyed and may drop Gun Capsules. Otherwise, a similar, albeit not as effective, strategy can be employed. Damage The following list shows how many shots it takes from each Gun and Sub-weapon type to defeat each Drap Trapper. Stun means the Drap Trapper will be unable to act for a brief period of time; weapons can only stun every so often in order to prevent the boss from being stun-locked. Weak means the Drap Trapper will take twice as much damage from the Gun than usual; in-game, they flash red, and are also stunned, when this occurs. Sub-weapons do double damage against bosses compared to enemies to mitigate their limited ammo. Green/Orange *Blaster: 60 *Long Range: 30 (stun) *Penetrator: 30 *Diffusion: 15 (weak) (farthest); 6 (weak) (closest) *Auto: 150 *Reflect: 0 *Striker: 15 *Flame: untested *Wave: 60 (stun) (single shots); 20 (stun) (triple shots) *Grenade Bomb: 10 *Ignition Bomb: untested *Turret: untested *Remote Blast: untested Purple *Blaster: 80 *Long Range: 40 (stun) *Penetrator: 40 *Diffusion: 20 (weak) (farthest); 8 (weak) (closest) *Auto: 200 *Reflect: 0 *Striker: 20 *Flame: untested *Wave: 80 (stun) (single shots); 27 (stun) (triple shots) *Grenade Bomb: 14 *Ignition Bomb: untested *Turret: untested *Remote Blast: untested Trivia *Drap Trappers looks very similar to Drap Traps. They have capsule-shaped bodies with single eyes that move in the direction that they can slide in. Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:BMZ Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Robotic Mutants